


I Need You

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky needs a little help





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello! It’s been awhile pals and I sincerely apologize. Christmas is kicking my ass this year. But we’re back! I swear I’m going to get better at replying to comments over here. Thank you so much for sticking with me.

“Bucky?”   
  
Your question was met with silence as you walked into your apartment. Steve had texted you that Bucky was heading over to your place so you knew he was there. You walked through the apartment, checking the rooms as you went until you finally found him.   
  
He saw sitting on the floor at the foot of your bed. He was hugging his knees to his chest, his head resting on them.   
  
“Bucky?” you tried again. No response. 

“Buck?” This time you reached out and lightly touched his arm.   
  
His head snapped up and you gasped. He had a cut on his cheek and dried blood was smeared on his skin and crusted into his hair. There was a layer of grime covering him and it looked like he might have a black eye forming on his right eye.   
  
“Y/N. I uh… didn’t hear you come in.”   
  
“Bucky, what happened?”   
  
“Um… bad intel I guess. The bunker was supposed to be abandoned but it was packed. We barely made it out. And I think I might have been trained there or something. It was all too familiar.”   
  
You sighed and rubbed your hand up and down his back while he spoke.   
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”   
  
He quickly shook his head.   
  
“Okay, why don’t you take a shower and change and then we can have dinner? Maybe you’ll feel a little better once you’re cleaned up and fed.”   
  
He simply nodded.   
  
You kissed the side of his head and then got off the ground and walked back into the kitchen and started heating up food from the previous night. After almost ten minutes, you didn’t hear the shower running so you went to investigate.   
  
You walked into the bathroom and saw Bucky leaning against the counter, staring blankly at the shower. He looked up at you when you lightly knocked on the door.   
  
“I…” he trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.   
  
“Okay, it’s okay. Can I undress you?”  
  
He nodded silently so you went to work, unclipping the various buckles and undoing the zips until he was just wearing his boxers. You winced as you saw the various cuts and bruises that were starting to form on his torso. You turned away from him and moved to turn the water to an appropriate temperature. You looked back at Bucky who seemed to be worlds away. You put your hand on his right bicep and ran your thumb over the smooth skin.   
  
“Okay Buck, you’re all set. Yell if you need anything babe.”   
  
You were halfway out of the bathroom door when you heard him speak.   
  
“I need you.”   
  
It wasn’t the first time you had heard those words from Bucky. It was, however, the first time you had heard him sounds so utterly broken when he said them.   
  
“Okay, I’m right here,” you whispered.   
  
You moved to stand back in front of him and he immediately rested his hands on your waist and laid his head on your shoulder. After a few moments, Bucky tugged on your shirt, signally he wanted you to take it off. Knowing that skin to skin contact helped ground him when he was like this, you obliged. You stripped completely before stepping into the steaming shower. Bucky followed, stepping under the steady stream of water. You reached around him for the shampoo and squirted some into your hands before massaging it into his scalp, paying special attention to the chunks of hair with blood crusted in it.    
  
You continued a shower routine, cleaning the dirt and blood off of him, being particularly gentle around his injuries until he was scrubbed clean. Bucky stayed silent the entire time, following your instructions wordlessly. You stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for yourself and one for Bucky. You wrapped yourself up as he wrapped the towel securely around his waist. You guided him to the bedroom where he sat down on the edge of your bed. You moved around the room, handing Bucky a t-shirt and sweatpants he had left at your place before. You found yourself one of his sweatshirts and a pair of your pajama shorts. You watched him dress and you were just about to ask him if he wanted to eat when he finally spoke.   
  
“Why are you here Y/N? You could have any guy you want and you’re here with a broken, only semi-stable 100-year-old man. Why?”  
  
His question wasn’t asked with malice, only with genuine curiosity.   
  
You walked over to where Bucky was still sat on the edge of the bed and sat so you were straddling him, your arms around his neck.   
  
“I’m here because of the way you make me laugh. I’m here because you watch scary movies with me even though you think they’re ridiculous. I’m here because you hold me when I cry. I’m here because you sing old jazz songs when you cook. I’m here because, from the moment I met you, I didn’t have any other choice but to keep being here and loving you.”   
  
You kissed his forehead gently before continuing.   
  
“I’m gonna keep being here until you tell me to get lost Bucky.”   
  
“Never gonna happen Doll.”   
“Then let me love you and take care of you tonight.   
  
He simply nodded and smiled for the first time that night when you grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. You knew things weren’t fixed and he would have days like this again. But you would always be there to help him through. 


End file.
